Feeling Loved
by mwalt
Summary: I was watching Bones on TNT the other day & this idea came to me. It takes place somewhere in the middle of the episode where Bones and Cam are at each others' throats & can't seem to find a middle ground. Bones tells Booth that she threathened to quit.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had the day off today and got a chance to do some writing. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!

CHAPTER 1

Brennan knocked on Booth's door. He motioned for her to come in as he got off the phone. "What can I do for you Bones?" She didn't say anything for a moment, turning her back to him and closed his blinds.

He stood up and walked over to her. "What's going on? What happened?" He immediately was worried as he looked at her eyes-a little red but he could tell she was on the verge of breaking down.

"I don't know how much longer I can work like this. Dr. Saroyan likes to jump to conclusions and makes too many assumptions without fact. I know I said that I could work it out with her but I am not sure that is going to happen. I don't want to put you in the middle of us as I know you have a previous relationship with her but I thought I should you know that I threatened to quit today."

Brennan sighed and looked at him finally. Booth had expecting this blow out. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this but knowing Bones' and Cam's' strong personalities, he knew it couldn't have happened any other way. Before he could open his mouth to tell her to sit down and take a breath, she continued, "Does everyone automatically think the worst of foster kids? Not all of us are bad you know. Sometimes the parents are the bad ones. Sometimes the ones the system trusts to protect us are the bad ones. The ones that should be looked at."

She blinked and looked away. "When I was in the system, one of my foster homes had all these really strict rules. About what to eat and what to wear. How late we could stay out and what time we had to be up. How to keep things clean. I knocked over a glass of milk at dinner one night—I was nervous. And as punishment, they locked me in the trunk of their car for two days. No food. Nothing to drink. No bathroom breaks. Nothing. It's those people who should be looked at. Not us. Not us."

"Temperance," Booth's heart melted as he pulled her into his arms. He held on to her and her to him. She didn't completely let loose but he could feel her shaking and his neck and shoulder felt her tears. After a moment, she stepped back. "I'm sorry."

He cupped her chin. "You never have to apologize for showing emotion to me Temperance. Never." He brought her back to his embrace. "I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere no matter what you do. No matter what you decide," he said the last quietly but she heard it and as she looked up at him, Brennan realized that regardless if she asked him to or not, he would choose her. He wouldn't leave her.

No matter what. He was with her. She suddenly felt so much better. So much at peace. It wasn't rational but she felt…safe. And loved. Loved?

Lowering her gaze and resting her head back against his chest, Brennan brought her eyebrows together in confusion. Loved. She felt loved. She couldn't describe what she was feeling any other way but loved. But how to explain that to herself? How to rationalize it? And now that she recognized that feeling, what was she going to do about it?

She looked up at Booth. He would have answers. He would know what to do. How to make it makes sense to her.

Booth felt her looking at him and lifted his head, taking a small step backward so he could look at her. He noticed that she had a confused look on her face and was confused about what she was confused about. She was looking at him expectantly—like he had the answers she was looking for. Only he didn't know the question. "Bones?" he asked.

Then slowly but without warning and quick enough that he didn't recognize what she was doing, Brennan rose up on her toes and touched his lips with her own. She was met by shock and surprise but she bit his lower lip and next thing either of them knew, he was kissing her back.

Brennan didn't know what had possessed her to do such a thing. She only knew that at that particular moment, in his arms, it just felt right. So she gave into the impulse and kissed him. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but this, oh this, was wonderful

His arms came up to her back, pulling her closer causing her to feel many things. She went willingly and when his tongue touched her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth, she immediately complied and welcomed him. She let out a whimper in appreciation for his hands which had now moved to cup and massage her buttocks.

He growled in return and he picked her up, practically slamming her against the office wall. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist in response and felt her skin tingle all over as she felt his arousal.

His lips left her mouth and started to trail kisses along her neckline. She took his hear in her mouth and he let out a hiss.

"Seeley," she pleaded as his lips moved to her collarbone, hinting and teasing at entering her blouse. She felt his smile against her skin and he moved his hands—one on the wall for support and the other to cup and massage and knead her right breast. His fingers worked over the fabric of her blouse and Brennan thought she would die from the sensation. She found herself whimpering underneath his touch, pleading for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you all so much for your interest in my stories. I won't have another day off for another four days but I managed to do a short one for each. Thanks again for all your support!

CHAPTER 2

Booth didn't know what had gotten into her but he welcomed her enthusiasm in response to his touch. And hearing her cries of pleasure was really getting to him.

He had often wondered what her breasts looked like underneath her clothing and now it looked like he was going to find out. He was loving the taste and feel of her smooth, silky skin against his lips and hands. As he massaged her breast through her clothing, he heard her whimper and sigh. Still not wanting to move from her collar bone, he moved his hand, instead, to unbutton her blouse and slip inside so he could cup her—flesh against flesh. She groaned as his fingers tweaked her nipple and started to pant a little.

He couldn't believe the power he seemed to have over her. If he would have known that she would have exploded like this, then he might not have held himself in check so much. She definitely was a willing participant.

Her nipples felt so tight and ripe at his touch that Booth had no choice but to leave her collar bone. The feel of them in his hand was beckoning to him and he had to taste her. He left her collar bone and kissed his way to her breasts. So creamy. So good. He knew he was in heaven at that moment. He licked and tasted and rubbed his head all over them.

To his delight, Bones, no Temperance, didn't seem to mind. In fact, she appeared to thrive under his touch.

The way he was going, Booth knew he wasn't going to last much longer. She whimpered once more against him and he knew she wouldn't either. Still, he loved just playing with her breasts. Watching them move up and down as he tasted and pushed and massaged. Side to side, all curves and so soft.

He positioned himself so that he wasn't quite pushing into her as much to give him some more room to taste and lick and touch and roam. Just one more nice long suck on her right breast then he would satisfy both of them. He bit her nipple and she whimpered once more—such sweet sweet music to his ears.

Then he went to lower them both to the ground. A ringing sound caused them both to practically jump apart. It was his phone, Booth realized after a moment of feeling dazed. "Yeah," he managed.

"I have some evidence I'd like to go over with you. Can you come to the Jeffersonian?"

"Cam," he sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there shortly."

"Great. I'll see you there. Though Seeley, are you OK? You sound like you've been running or something. Out of breath."

"Or something," he muttered as he looked up in time to see Bones fixing her hair. Her blouse was already back in perfect place.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Booth shook himself. "Look, Cam I gotta go. I'll see you when I get there." With that Booth hung up the phone. "Bones, I uh--" he started, not quite knowing what to say.

"It's OK Booth. Like I said before, I don't want to make things awkward between the two of you. Besides we're still on a case."

"Yes. We are. But um…"

"I know."

"So. Um…," he fumbled.

"Dinner."

"Dinner. Yes, dinner. Tonight." Booth got more confident. This was Bones. This was like any other situation, when you liked a woman; you took her out on a date. "So, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"7 it is," she smiled at him. Then she walked out and held the door open. "Let's go."

"I'm going to need a moment."

"Wh-Oh." Now she started to get flustered. "Well, I'll see you at the Jeffersonian."

"I'll see you there," he agreed and watched her go. Yes, he told himself. It was just Bones. Everything would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I thank you for the reviews!

CHAPTER 3

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian about a half hour after Bones. He didn't see her so he headed straight for Cam. He found her in one of the labs. "You have evidence for me?"

Cam nodded and a couple minutes later, she brought up what he had been expecting and dreading. He liked Cam, he truly did. But Bones was his partner and he was in love with her. Not that he was ready to admit that fact to anyone but it was a fact nonetheless. He didn't like to choose but if he was forced to, he made sure that Cam was well aware that he would choose Bones.

However, he couldn't help himself in trying to make things work out and told Cam about Bones' history. He left with the file Cam had given him, leaving her with plenty to think about.

Brennan saw Booth walk out and was tempted to ask him what had transpired between him and her boss. If she had mentioned their fight and what Booth had said in response. She knew that Booth would choose her if he was forced to choose. He had told her so. And he had never lied to her. However, she also knew that he had a previous relationship with Cam and didn't want to interfere.

Booth would tell her what had happened if he wanted to. In his own not-so-subtle way, he would try to fix things between them. Brennan wondered if they could be fixed. In truth, Cam was very good at her job and Brennan understood why she had gotten the job even though she didn't like the way Dr. Goodwin had gone about it.

But there was also another issue. She had a previous relationship with Booth. And while Brennan knew she personally could separate that, she wasn't so sure that Cam could. Cam had shown that she liked working with Booth and talking to him. Brennan wondered how she would feel about a personal romantic relationship between Booth and herself.

Then Brennan asked herself why she cared. She had never cared what other people thought before; so why was she starting to care now? Booth. The answer came as quickly as she had asked the question.

Booth had changed her. She hadn't really changed per say, she was still who she was just Booth had helped her see things from a different angle. A different perspective. And she was different now. She caught herself thinking how she would feel in certain situations. Not necessarily now, at this time in her life, but back to when she was a kid, still innocent and non-compartmentalizing.

She never would have thought that way without him in her life. And now here she was.

"What are you thinking about?"

Brennan jumped and turned around. "Angela. You startled me."

"Sorry hon. Though I can't believe you didn't see me. I was practically walking right towards you."

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"I can see that. What were you thinking about?"

"Booth." The reply came so quick that both were a little surprised.

Angela noticed a different kind of smile on her friend's face and her eyes narrowed.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the length in getting to this. I am now in Korea with the Army and internet access is limited. I wrote some while I was on the plane. Enjoy the long chapter!

Chapter 4

Angela opened her mouth and then closed it. Once she recovered, "Why were you thinking about Booth?"

"I saw him come out of Dr. Saroyan's office. I told him that I threatened to quit and she threatened to fire me."

"Oh, Bren," Angela sighed. "You don't really think it will come to that, do you?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered truthfully. "I don't want to leave the JEffersonian but I will if I'm pushed. And Dr. Saroyan's does an excellent job of pushing. Anyway, I went to Booth's office and told him. I wanted him to hear it from me and I wanted him to know that I didn't want him to be placed in the middle between the two of us--especially given their previous relationship."

"How noble of you," Angela commented. At her friend's look, she continued, "I meant that as a compliment sweetie. Most people in your position would ask, no demand Booth to choose. You didn't."

"I'm not most people."

"No, no you definitely are not." Angela smiled. "So what did he have to say about that?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile as she thought back to his office "Perhaps we should have this conversation in my office."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?"

"I am not saying anything out here. My office."

Angela hugged Brennan and jumped up and down as she did so. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. I want all the details."

"Dr. Brennan, if I could have a word?"

The two looked back as they were walking off. "Could it wait for a little bit Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan tried to keep her voice neutral. She was really starting to get excited about confiding in Angela about what had happened between her and Booth. "I was just about to talk to Angela about some private business."

Cam looked at Dr. Brennan then Angela who seemed to be sending her a look that said interrupt this conversation and you die. No, that wasn't what was being seen it was what was being said. Or mouthed actually. Not wanting to get on Angela's bad side too, she straightened. "Fine. See me when you're done please."

"Thank you," Brennan managed then she and Angela practically ran to her office and shut and locked the door behind them.

Hodgins came up to Cam as she was walking away. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea but Angela mouthed to me that if I interrupted her and Dr. Brennan's conversation I would die. I've learned to take death threats from Angela very seriously."

"As you should. You do not want to be on her bad side." Hodgins groaned, remembering a couple of previous times. He shook himself and looked back at the door. "Whatever is going on, I'm sure Angela will fill me in."

"Start talking," Angela ordered once the door was closed.

"Fine but I want you to promise not to get too excited. I don't want my ears to go deaf from your squealing."

"Fine. I promise not to squeal. So tell me how did he make the first move?" At Brennan's silence, Angela opened her mouth in astonishment. "You made the first move?" Brennan nodded. "With Booth?" She sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I think I have just lost all kinds of respect for that man."

"Angela!"

"Sorry hun, I just always figured he would be the one to make you see the light not the other way around."

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind. Go ahead, tell me what happened."

"Well, I told him what happened with Dr. Saroyan and then we started talking about this case and how it brought back some memories. I told him some things that I haven't told anyone since they happened..."

"I'm so sorry you were in the system."

"It's not bad for everyone. Just most of us. Back to the point, Booth gave me a hug and I let him hold me. He told me that he would always be there for me. That I could always count on him. He didn't say it but I knew that if he was forced to choose, he would choose me. At that moment something came over me. Something I haven't felt in a really long time. I felt safe. I felt believed in. That I could do anything on my own because I had him in my corner--cheering me on and believing in me. It isn't logical and it doesn't make any kind of sense what-so-ever but at that moment. I felt loved. I looked up at him and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. He didn't respond at first. I think he was in shock. Then he responded. He really responded."

"As in--?" Angela's eyes gleamed with curiosity and eagerness for more details.

"Let's just say that if Dr. Saroyan hadn't interrupted us by calling Booth, we probably would have had sex against one of his office walls or on the floor."

"OMG!" Angela squealed and jumped up and grabbed her friend in a hug.

"Angela!"

"Sorry!" Angela laughed, not sorry at all. This was better than anything she could have hoped for.

There was a knock on the door. "Angela, Dr. B. are you OK?"

"We're fine Dr. Hodgins," Brennan shook her head and shot her friend a look. "Angela just got a little excited."

"I'll tell you later!" Angela shouted. "You will not," Brennan warned as they heard Hodgins walk away. "Frankly, you know I don't care who knows what about my sex life but Booth on the other hand is very sensitive and uncomfortable when it comes to that topic."

"You're right," Angela grumbled. Then she sat up excitedly. "What happened after he got off the phone with Cam? Does she know?"

"As far as if Dr. Saroyan knows anything--I don't know. I know Booth talked to her about the case because that's what she called about. Other than that, if Booth wants to tell me what was said--if he thinks I should know then he'll tell me. Or she will. They're both very direct. If not, it's none of my business." She looked at Angela pointedly. "Or anyone else's."

"You're no fun. And you didn't answer my first question!"

Brennan smiled. "He got all nervous and started to apologize for attacking me. I told him that if he apologized then he would wind up on the floor. Then I suggested dinner tonight and well, he agreed. So we're going to have our first date tonight." Brennan smiled once more at Angela.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"A dress I imagine."

"Bren!"

"What?" Brennan shrugged. "I haven't had time to think about it. We do have a murder to solve."

"I'm coming over tonight to help you pick something out that won't let Booth take his eyes off of you."

"Fine." Brennan rolled her eyes. "But now," she stood up. "I think I've made Dr. Saroyan wait long enough. I better go see what she wants."

"Yeah, well, just try to be patient sweetie. Cam is a good person underneath it all. She just doesn't know about your past."

Brennan's eyes flared. "That doesn't give her the right to make conclusions without the facts."

"No, no it doesn't." Angela agreed but shook her head. She really hoped that Bren and Cam could work out their differences but she wasn't having any high expectations of it.

Brennan walked out of her office and was met by Cam. "Booth just called. He said you didn't answer. He's got a lead. He wants you to meet him."

"Thanks. We'll talk later." Brennan grabbed her purse and fled.

"Glad to know I'm so excitable to get away from." Cam murmured and went back to her office.

Brennan met Booth and they continued their day a bit awkwardly but pretended like nothing had changed.

After their last interview, Booth drove her back to the Jeffersonian. "So, I'll still um pick you up at 7?"

"Yes," Brennan smiled and undid her seat belt. "Be prepared. Angela wants to help me pick out a dress."

Booth groaned, "You told Angela?"

"I didn't have a choice. She caught me in a moment."

"A moment Bones?" Booth looked at her quizically.

"Yeah, a moment. I am allowed to have those, aren't I?"

"What was the moment?" She blushed and Booth turned to look at her more intently. "Bones?"

"I-uh," she bit her lower lip, "saw you come out of the lab with Dr. S and my mind travelled back to earlier and I let myself think about it and Angela came up and asked me what I was think about. Before I could think straight I answered honestly. I said you."

"Wow. Um. Wow. Yeah, I wasn't expecting that one Bones."

Acting more confident than she felt, Brennan reached over and brought his head towards hers. "Off work it's Temperance Seeley."

Then to his surprise her lips were once again on his. So soft and warm. So inviting. Booth couldn't help but respond. He let her go after a moment. He didn't want to lose control in the front seat of his SUV in front of the JEffersonian where anyone could walk by and see them. "Tonight."

"Tonight." She smiled and got out of the SUV.

He watched her walk away and couldn't help but smile as he thought of tonight's possibilities. No matter what happened between Bones and Cam, he knew he would owe Cam a big thank you for causing Bones to come to him.

Brennan stared at herself in the mirror and met Angela's gaze. "I don't know. Isn't this a bit much for a first date?"

"It's perfect. Booth won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. His hands either."

"I want more than a sexual relationship with Booth." Angela's eyes lit up. "I don't know exactly what I want. But I know that it's more than sex. If it was just sex, we would have had sex a long time ago."

"That's for sure. The sexual chemistry between the two fo you can make anyone hot."

"Angela!"

"It's the truth hon and you know it. And I don't know what's wrong with finally getting that release with Booth. You say you want more. Honey you already have more than most people have. That man would die for you. Hell, he practically has already. And you've killed for him. You can't get much more involved than that. Or in love."

"Angela--Booth and I are not in love. You know I don't believe in love."

"Well, like it or not sweetie, love believes in you and will change your mind. Just you wait and see. And I know for a fact that you have at least a little bit of belief in love."

"Really? And just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You told me so. You said that in Booth's arms you felt loved and then you didn't listen to your rational logical brilliant mind and instead went with your instincts and made the first move--giving that man a kiss. You then didn't try to dismiss what had happened and proceeded to ask HIM out on a date. Face it Bren. You believe in love. You're just scared. Just like the rest of us." Angela smiled and looked up at her friend to find her face filled with horror.

"Oh, you're right. I can't do it. I can't go out with Booth. I have to call and tell him that it was a mistake. We can't do this. We have to stay as we have been."

"Bren calm down and listen to yourself. You are not being rational."

"Yes I am. It was irrational of me to think that Booth and I could be more. We'll break up and lose what we have."

"Brennan you don't know that and even if it's true, so what? Isn't he worth the risk? He thinks you are other wise he wouldn't be on his way to pick up."

"But--"

"Think. Has he ever let you down? Has he ever not come through? Has he ever not been there when you needed him?"

Brennan's mind raced as she thought back over the past couple of years. "Once. He didn't show up at the funeral. He said he would be there and he wasn't. He said something more important to do. But he won't tell me what." Something flashed in Angela's eyes. "You know what it is, don't you? You know what kept him."

"I do but trust me, you're better off not knowing. You won't like it. I sure wish I didn't know."

"Angela."

"Alright." Once Angela was finished the doorbell rang. Brennan raced to the door.

"Wow," Booth said with dandelions in hand. "You look--"

SLAP! "Are you insane?! What did you think you were doing?! Putting your gun in a gang leader's mouth!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am now back in the states (after being overseas for roughly a month) so hopefully I will have more time to update. And thank you for those who have thanked me for my service in the military. I appreciate it very much.

Chapter 5

Booth stood there in shock, trying to figure out what had happened to make this woman in front of him suddenly so furious that she would slap him. It just didn't make any sense. He vaguely registered the words, "gun in a gangster's mouth" when he spied Angela over Bones' shoulder looking very apologetic.

"I'm sorry—it just came out."

Booth sent her a glare and then stepped into the apartment. He set the flowers down on the table—they weren't important anymore. Calming Bones down and having her not mad at him—that was what was important.

Angela squeezed her way between them and with a quick and unreceptive hug, she told Brennan, "Listen to him sweetie. What he did may have been stupid nuts even, "she glared back and Booth then lowered her voice so only Brennan could hear. "but he did it out of love." She mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Booth and left.

Brennan waited until the door was shut then crossed her arms and looked at Booth. "Well?"" she said when he didn't say anything.

"Um," Booth looked at her and then looked away. He was having trouble concentrating with her wearing that dress. "I'll cancel our reservations," he finally managed. "Then we can talk.

He pulled out his cell and it was then that Brennan noticed that he had brought flowers. Daffodils. Her favorite. And she couldn't help but notice that he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her. She smiled inwardly. Angela was right—he would be under severe torture with her wearing this dress. She knew after they argued back and forth for a while they would make up and Brennan had already decided that they would wind up in bed together. In public, he would have to wait longer. The perfect payback for keeping something like this from her.

Her mind made up, she grabbed her purse. "Don't."

Booth had just dialed the number to the restaurant he had made the reservations at and was about to hit the talk button when she spoke. He looked at her. "What?"

"Don't cancel. We'll talk at the restaurant. It will keep us a little more civil and besides, I'm hungry."

He followed her out as she left, closing and making sure that her door was locked. "Bones--"

She stopped and looked at him. "No Bones or Booth tonight. We agreed its Temperance and Seeley, right?" He gulped and then nodded. "Good. And we'll talk at the restaurant. No talking in the car."

They drove, walked into the restaurant and sat down in silence. Booth's mind was reeling. This entire day had not been what he had expected—starting with Bones—no Temperance kissing him. She appeared calm and in control. Then again, when did she not? Now, though, he knew she was a bit nervous and anxious. Her eyes wouldn't quite meet his.

And she was angry. Boy, she was angry. She hadn't talked to him the entire way over. He had tried but she had ignored everything he said so eventually he stopped talking.

Now here they were and Booth, though confused and a little worried about where the evening might end, couldn't help but feel a little proud when nearly every man's eyes lingered on her. She was with him. And no matter what happened in their conversation tonight, he knew that she would leave with him.

Brennan took a sip of her wine and watched Booth. He looked extremely uncomfortable and he couldn't keep his eyes from traveling certain aspects of her body. She coughed slightly, bringing his eyes back up to hers. "So, care to tell me why you put a gun in that man's mouth?"

"Not really. But you're not going to let me off without telling you, are you?" She leaned forward and he could almost see the covering of her nipple. He gulped and took a sip of wine. He knew she was doing this on purpose but Booth couldn't help his reaction.

"I can't make you tell me anything you don't want to Seeley. Just like you can't make me tell you anything I don't want to. But you did tell Angela. Somewhere deep inside of you, you had to know that she would eventually tell me. Which means that you knew we would eventually have this conversation. So I can conclude that you wanted me to know."

"You know Bo—sorry Temperance," Booth corrected himself, "for someone who claims to hate psychology, you understand it very well."

"My reasoning wasn't psychological. It was a logical deduction. Ever since you and I became partners, Angela has told me everything she can find out about you. Some things she waits for the right moment but most of the time she tells me flat out. You know this, so when you told her you had to know she would tell me. She probably did not tell me because at the time, she knew how furious I was at you for missing the funeral and if I had found out then, I would have been more furious. Especially since you told her and not me. So you see, it was a completely logical deduction. Not psychological.

She turned her head and Booth could see the base of her neckline underneath her hair. She brushed her hair behind her shoulder. Oh yea, Temperance definitely knew what she was doing to him. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Her question brought him back to reality, forcing him to focus. "Are you sure you want to know? You won't like it."

"That's what Angela said. But yes, yes, I want to know. I can make up my own mind on whether I liked it or not."

He took another sip of wine then leaned forward. "Fine."

"Fine." She stared right back at him and Booth had to fight the urge to pull her to him and finish what they had started earlier in his office right there on the restaurant table. Patrons and employees of the restaurant be damned.

Instead, he found himself telling her truth, "I found out that he put a hit on you. I wanted to make him realize and be confident in the fact that if anything happened to you, my badge meant nothing. I would kill him. An hour after I left him, my sources told me that the hit had been cancelled and a protective order came out. That no one was to touch you."

"So I have protection provided by a criminal. In a way, that's kind of cool." She grinned.

"Temperance."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no reason for you to know," he replied simply, without thinking. She sent him a death glare. "I knew you'd be upset and go off on how I don't need to protect you. That you can take care of yourself and frankly; I didn't want to hear that about this. You're my partner. I watch your back. You watch mine. We're supposed to protect each other." She considered it for a minute but she wasn't entirely convinced, Booth could tell, so he decided what the hell and leaned in close to her. "Are you telling me that if you had heard that he had put a hit out on me, you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

Brennan opened her mouth then closed it. She opened it again only the waiter came with their food. Once he was gone, she sighed. "You're right. I would have done something. And I wouldn't have told you about it. You would've yelled at me and told me you could take care of yourself."

"See?" Booth smiled in triumph. That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"Well, I wouldn't have told you either." She spat out then couldn't help but laugh. She sounded like a spoiled child.

Booth looked at her but didn't comment. When she stopped, he leaned in and covered her hand with his, "So am I forgiven? We're ok?"

"Yes and yes." Brennan once again felt tingly at his touch how could she deny him anything when the electricity was screaming through her veins at a simple touch? Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

She kicked off her heel and started to walk her way up his leg. His eyes widened and she was rewarded with a hiss when she reached her target. "Let's get out of here."

"Bones…Temperance...are you sure?"

"Do you really want to stay and finish our meal?" Her foot went inside his jacket and Booth jumped slightly as her toes started to move. If the woman was that in control of her toes…He moved one hand to push her foot away and another to signal the waiter.

She laughed but it was a laugh held with so much promise.

They didn't talk or touch each other in the car. Booth didn't hesitate in choosing his place. He had dreamed about having Temperance in his bed, making love to her till she begged him that she needed to rest. He never thought that it would really happen and yet here they were and yet here they were.

They walked in silence—sped walked until they were inside. They looked at each other—breathing heavily. "This isn't going to be just sex." Booth warned.

Brennan took a step towards him, bringing her mouth inches from his. "I know."

"Once I make love to you, I'm not going to let you go."

"I know."

"You're going to belong to me."

His tone was very possessive which normally would have made her made and defensive but at the moment Brennan was incredibly turned on. "And you belong to me."

"Yes."

Their lips met and Booth's hands moved to the back of her dress to unzip it. "Been waiting to get me out of this, have you?"

Booth growled in response but other than that, he didn't comment. "Booth?" She questioned and stepped back. He looked at her but didn't reply. Instead reaching to lower her dress. She sidestepped him and smiled. "You going to make me say it?" he asked.

"AS I told you before, I can't make you do anything that you don't want to do Seeley. What you say is completely up to you."

A female trick if he ever knew one Booth thought but then she was kissing him and removing his jacket. This was Bones. She didn't play those female games. She didn't know how—although he wouldn't have put it passed Angela to teach her a few of those games. When she broke the kiss to take off his tie, Booth couldn't help but give her what he knew she wanted. "Yes, Temperance. I want you. Yes, I've been wanting to take this dress off of you ever since I saw you in it."

Brennan smiled. "You can thank Angela for it. She picked it out, saying you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me."

"She was right," he growled.

"Make love to me Seeley. I want you." She kissed him roughly and then broke away from him, turned around and very deliberately walked toward his bedroom. Booth gulped—Angela had definitely taught Bones a thing or two.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there—drooling after her but obviously it was too long because she tossed out her bra and underwear into the hallway. He had a naked and very willing Bones in his bedroom!

Without another thought, Booth ran into his room. She was sitting on his bed—legs crossed and arms holding her up—her heels were still on.

Booth stood in his doorway and stared at her. At his gaze, Brennan couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. "Seeley—you're staring."

"Am I?" She nodded. Knowing he sounded like a sap but unable to control himself and not really caring, Booth replied to her nod, "You are absolutely breathtaking."

She blushed but also felt a sense of womanly pride that he found her so appealing.

With purpose, Booth walked towards her and leaned down so he was about an inch from touching her. "I mean it Temperance, you are absolutely breathtaking." He kissed her neck. "I have dreamed of having you here—like this in my bed."

"Not quite like this—you need to be naked too."

"Soon," he promised. "But right now, I want to show you just how beautiful you are to me." He pushed her down on the bed and ran both hands down her legs.

His lips touched hers for a brief moment—too brief for Brennan's opinion. She let out a moan of protest.

"Sssh.." he murmured.

Then she let out a moan of pleasure when his lips touched her left breast. "Seeley," she pleaded as his teeth bit hard.

"You are so beautiful. I want to memorize every inch of you." One of his hands moved upward.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize again for taking so long in updating. But I hope you will be happy with the results. Thanks again for all the support and understanding!

Brennan felts herself shudder as Booth's hands slowly went up her leg and then landed on her but cheek. He massaged gently—shivers spreading throughout her body—he grinned at her as his fingers slipped to her front and started to play with her curls. "Cold Temperance?"

"A little." She tried to sit up and regain control. "Why don't you join me to warm me up?"

He chuckled. "Soon," he promised and kissed her forehead like he would a child.

Brennan wanted to scream in frustration; however, his index finger entered her followed by his middle and ring fingers and she let herself fall back, close her eyes, relax, and let him giver her the pleasure he was so intent on giving her.

He watched her enjoy his touch—her facial expressions showing that she was quite relaxed and willing to let him be in control. What she didn't know and what he would never admit to her was that she was really the one in control. Each sound, each movement made him respond in one-way or another. It was Bones that made him do what he did. It was all her.

When she started to become wet, he knew he had to have more than just a touch. He had to taste her.

He heard her moan of protest and saw her eyes burst open as he removed his fingers.

Booth smiled had her with such promise that Brennan found herself once more, laying her head back on his bed and closing her eyes. She felt his hands lift her legs up and momentarily wondered what he was up to as he wrapped her legs around his neck. But only for a moment for his lips replaced where his hands were only seconds before.

Of their own accord, Brennan's legs tightened around him, pulling him closer and her hands gripped the cover his bed—giving her something to hold onto since she couldn't hold on to him.

His mouth opened and tongue and teeth moved there way in till he reached her clit. His hands moved up and down her back and ass-massaging her and pulling her to him. She truly did feel as if he were a part of her. She didn't have much time to enjoy the sensations though because almost as soon as he found her clit, her body started to rock. She was about to explode. "Seeley!" she practically warned and pleaded.

He ignored her cries and continued his assault until she came then went limp. Her legs uncrossed and collapsed. Booth lay down next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "That was amazing. You were amazing." She reached up and kissed him.

"I'm not done yet," his eyes gleamed and he moved so he was on top of her.

"No?"

"Definitely not." He kissed her then, forcing her lips open. Whereas her kiss had been a quick thank you kiss, his showed the love that he had for her even though he hadn't said the words.

Brennan inserted a leg in between his and moved one hand to play with his hair and the other spread across his back, his broad shoulders.

They started to move together until Brennan let out a gasp of discomfort. Booth moved his head and his eyes searched hers.

Brennan looked down and moved her hand from his back to his chest and down, letting out a small laugh. "It seems that your belt wants to get into my skin."

Booth looked down and grinned when he saw his "Cocky" belt buckle pressing into her. "Its wish is my command."

Brennan suppressed the urge to tell him that his belt couldn't possibly wish anything and instead wriggled towards him.

Booth undid his belt slowly—his smile spreading as he watched Temperance wriggle beneath him—waiting for him.

As he took his time undoing his belt, his button and zipper, Brennan finally regained some shred of dignity and control and told him, "You better wipe that grin off your face and remove the rest of our clothing or I'll remove them for you."

Booth was pretty sure it was an empty threat for her eyes were blazing with passion and desire but he had learned from experience—watching others as well as his own—to take Temperance Brennan's threats seriously. So instead, he crashed his lips to hers and removed his boxers.

The second they were gone, Brennan moved beneath him and brought her hands down to guide him in. She had wanted to enjoy him, his manhood and give him the same pleasure that he had given her only he had made her too hot, too needy for him and she wasn't sure if she could last another minute. So she didn't wait and made sure, instead, that he was deep inside her.

He chuckled against her lips for a quick moment then he moaned as he went thrusting at her lead, going deeper and deeper inside of her. "You feel so good," he groaned into her neck then proceeded to kiss her shoulder blade.

"Booth…" she let out as he thrust once more.

"Uh-uh," he stopped kissing her and thrusting, laying completely still—in and on top of her.

She opened her eyes to find his head mere inches from hers. Brennan leaned forward to claim his lips but he moved his head back. "No Booth and Bones remember?"

"I didn't--"

He smiled. "Yes, you did."

"Well," she admitted grudgingly, "Maybe I did."

He leaned forward and stared to trace a finger along the outside of her body. "So what are you going to say?"

When he got to her left nipple, Brennan knew she would call him god if he asked for her to. But there was no point in admitting that, so she whispered, "Seeley." He circled her nipple. "Seeley," she said louder. He squeezed it. "Seeley," she creamed.

Satisfied, Booth's mouth replaced his thumb and index finger and he began thrusting again. "Ah Temperance, I don't think I ever will get enough of you."

"That's gooo—ooood," she moaned as she felt herself getting closer. Then she continued breathily, "Because I'll never get enough of you."

Then they were moving together, speeding up their pace in thrusting, hands and legs moving, mouths—teeth and tongues biting, licking and sucking until they came together in a sweet ecstasy.

Booth rolled off of her after regaining some of his breath and pulled her close to him. She came willingly and placed a light kiss on his chest—he placed one on her forehead. Neither spoke for a long moment, both happy to reveal in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"I must admit," Booth spoke, "that this was not how I imagined the evening ending when I got up this morning."

"Me either," Brennan glanced up and kissed him.

Surprising both of them, their pulses increased and both felt that they were ready once more. Brennan opened her eyes and broke contact.

Booth opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Want to go another round Temperance?"

"Do you Seeley?" she grinned back and sat up—bringing a leg around him and moving so she was just over him.

Booth immediately felt himself grow hard. He growled and moved his hands and guided himself into her. She spread her hands across his chest and leaned back as his hands came up to cup her breasts.

Neither spoke as she started a tempo and he matched her rhythm. Their hands explored each other—digging into each other's skin and massaging, rubbing as well.

Brennan closed her eyes at the same time that Booth opened his. He found himself watching her as she rode him—she was absolutely breathtaking. She felt so good around him, her skin so soft and warm. And as she increased her tempo, throwing her head back and forth, showing how much she was enjoying their lovemaking.

He felt himself close to the breaking point. What was it with this woman that she could reach his very core? Knowing that he had to slow down or he would finish before she did, he raised his arms and pulled her down to him—giving her a kiss that though he meant it to be a cool down of sorts, ended up setting them both on fire.

"Seeley," she whispered into him.

"Tell me what you want Temperance."

"I want you to cum inside me."

"Temperance," he started to protest.

"I'll get mine but you're ready. I can feel how ready you are. Don't hold back." She kissed him softly the sat back up, pulling him with her and bringing his head in between her breasts.

Booth welcomed her glory on both sides of his head and his hands came up, massaging each side as she deliberately sped up the tempo.

He came in a flash—barely having time to enjoy her breasts before he came and collapsed backwards.

Brennan let out a laugh. A delightful giggle that had Booth smiling.

He took a breath and then started his tempo again—determined to bring her where she had brought him.

"Such stamina," she couldn't help but tease. However, as he got hard again and Brennan felt him stiffen inside of her, all thoughts of teasing left her brain as she enjoyed the sensations. Pretty soon, she too, came followed by him once more.

This time, it was her turn to fall backwards and Booth held onto her so she wouldn't fall of the bed.

He grinned at her obvious expression of having amazingly fantastic sex as he pulled her back in his arms—proud that he had been the one to put that silly satisfaction on her face.

Brennan smiled at him and closed her eyes, "I have a feeling I'm going to sleep really well tonight."

Booth chuckled and pulled her closer. "Me too." He kissed her forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." When he didn't ask right away, Brennan rolled and propped herself up on her side. "Anything."

"What brought this on? In my office—why did you kiss me?"

"It's stupid really."

"Nothing you do is stupid Temperance."

"I just—when you were holding me after I told you what happened to me, for the first time in a really long time, I felt that I could let myself go—that I didn't have to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, that there was someone else I could count on, that I wasn't alone. I felt safe." She met his eyes after a brief moment of looking away. "I felt loved," she admitted.

Booth kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. "I promise that I will never do anything to purposely heart you and I will never willingly leave you."

Brennan snuggled closer to him. "I'm going to need your help Booth. I don't know how to do this. How to be in a relationship the way you do."

"Just continue doing what you've been doing Temperance. And I'll keep pushing. Everything else will work itself out. Trust and believe that."

"I believe in you."

"Then believe in us." He moved slightly so he was more comfortable. "Now, get some sleep. I'm sure Angela is going to grill both of us tomorrow and we do have a murder to solve."

"With foster kids involved."

"Yes," Booth pulled her closer. "I am not going to let them slip through the system."

"I know. Thank you." She kissed his chest then closed her eyes, yawning as she said a sleepy good night.

The next morning Brennan woke up with a start—someone was holding her. She looked over her shoulder—it was Booth. She relaxed against him as she remembered everything from the previous day.

Her fears, though she would not admit to them, of him leaving her for Dr. Sarayona were unfounded. He would never do that to her. To them. She had known the truth deep inside before she went to his office. Now, she knew the truth as he hugged her in his sleep.

She glanced at the clock. Perhaps she could skip her workout this morning and just enjoy being in the arms of a man—the man—that would never leave or forsake her willing. She smiled, closed her eyes and settled her arms, hands, on top of hers. He kissed her neck. "You're awake?"

"Slightly," he grumbled. "What time is it?"

"Late enough that I should be up working out but early enough that we can still have another hour of sleep," she added the last part as he started to tiredly protest.

"Good." Booth pulled her even closer. "'Cause I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

"I like that plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone thanks for the reviews and interest! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Brennan tried not to let her nervousness show as she walked into the Jeffersonian. Not that she had any reason to be nervous. There was no reason. Absolutely none. She had no reason to worry about what Cam thought or what would happen. Cam was no big deal. She had Booth. She had Booth.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam fell into step next to her. "Perhaps we could have that talk now?"

Brennan found herself nodding but just as she did, she received a phone call from Booth. She looked up at Dr. Saroyan. "Booth and Hodgins found our suspect in the rose garden."

"Go." Cam waved and watched as Brennan practically ran away. "Am I really that excitable to get away from?"

"After your conversation with Bren yesterday, can you really blame her?" Angela came up behind her and Cam turned around.

She sighed. "No, I can't." Angela's eyes widened in surprise. "Booth told me that she was in the system."

"Yeah. But that's only part of the problem."

"I know."

"So does she. Do you think you'll be able to work things out?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"I hope so, Cam for all of our sakes. I like you, I really do. But--"

"If Dr. Brennan leaves so does everyone else. I know."

"Including Booth."

"Including Booth," Cam sighed. "He made that perfectly clear to me yesterday."

"He won't leave Bren. He's in love with her." Angela felt the need to inform her.

Cam stared at her, a little startled. "What?"

"You know Booth Cam. Better than a lot of us, I'd wager. Do you really think that he would stay around and continue to work to the extent that he does, letting Bren go out into the field and interrogate suspects with him, if he didn't love her?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I like you. I have a feeling that we'd be good friends and I don't know what your current feelings are for Booth given your past history with him but I don't want to see you hurt."

"I appreciate the concern Angela but it's really not necessary. There are reasons why Booth and I didn't work out."

"And there are lots of good reasons why Bren and Booth will work out. Just something to think about." Then Angela walked away, leaving Cam alone once more.

Brennan and Booth decided to have an early lunch at a café and were talking about the case. Brennan defending Kelly when the actual murderer of the perv interrupted them.

In route to headquarters, Booth looked at her, "How did things go in the office today?"

"You mean with Dr. Saroyan?" He nodded. "She asked to talk to me but then you called saying you had Kelly. I figure we're talk eventually."

He covered her hand with his. "It will all work out Bones."

She smiled at him. "Logically, I know that but…" she let out a shrug.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It will. Trust me."

Booth thought she looked beautiful as her eyes shown and she looked at him. "I do."

Booth came up behind her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want it to be a foster kid."

"It was for protection. He was scared. I can understand that." She leaned up against him and let him kiss her hair. "I guess I should go talk to Dr. Saroyan."

"Come over when you're done."

"I will." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." Then she turned around and left the FBI Headquarters.


End file.
